8 small red boxes
by Carla Moore
Summary: Still not very good with summary's so please don't judge with out reading! Fem-John. Jane comes home to 221b to find one small red box sitting in the flat. Inspired by a romantic web site Sherlock seems to have put together a rather odd scavenger hunt, but what will be the prize? Warning: Fluff


**So this is my new Fem-John story. I have always loved fem-John though I would never want that to actually happen in the show, you know what I mean? In the American show Elementary where John is now Joe, no offence to those who like the show, Love the BBC version and the books and this just annoys me. Alright, alright, done with my ranting and to fanfiction!**

8 small red boxes

ONE

I walked home briskly asking myself the question I often asked myself in these situations.

"Why do I put up with him?" Yes, I have asked myself that question many times. He is annoying, stubborn, childish, impatient, unromantic, and borderline psychopathic but yet I seem to feel lost when he is not around. Yup, I love the insufferable pompous git, that is one of the 'for sures' in our relationship. Now weather or not the past 11 month relationship was just an experiment for Sherlock, I have no idea.

Sometimes Sherlock could be the perfect boyfriend, sending flowers to my office, and pulling ice cream out of the freezer a certain time of month. But then there are the other times. The times he refuses to eat because "Digestion slows me down." When he reads your waitress like a book and she runs of in tears. And then there was jealous Sherlock. That was one person you did not want to see. I'm just not going to get into that one.

I am Jane Watson and I love Sherlock Homes. Now, why I love him is a different question entirely. And let's just say the answer is yet to be determined.

I turned left on Backer street. He was being childish again. Texting me in the middle of my work day clamming it was important. Probably going to ask me to use my phone.

I suppose that comes along with being Sherlock Homes' best/only friend/girlfriend.

'_If you even are a girlfriend to him' _a small vice in the back of my mind says. 'Oh shut up little voce in my head!' I scream silently realizing how weird this is. Great I'm having a conversation with myself. Now, isn't that just DANDY!

Opening the door rather angrily, I stormed into 221b. I f this was nothing Sherlock was going to get his butt wiped by one very angry Jane Watson.

Walking into the flat I found everything the way I left it. Storming to Sherlock's room, I found it empty also. Well, when I say empty I meant empty of any Sherlock. The usual papers and books where spewed across the floor. Random assortment s of junk covered ever available surface. For the smartest man I know he sure is a slob.

For a moment my anger subsided, remembering the time I came home to find a spotless flat. He cleaned because he wanted to impress your father. That one brought a smile to my face.

That was until I realized that Sherlock was indeed not here and he had not only called you here for no reason but had also not even bothered to show up!

I grabbed the lamp that sat on his wooden night stand and launched it into the kitchen. The metal base hit the kitchen floor with a simple thud while the light bulb shattered promptly as it hit the floor. Well, at least something around here was readable. Unlike Sherlock.

Seeing what a mess I've made I head into the kitchen to clean it up. When Sherlock did finally show his face here many things were going to be thrown. Might as well clean this mess up before that happened. My anger can tend to be uncontrollable when somebody really pissed me off. After thirty some years of being me, I know when I was going to get mad, especially when it comes to Sherlock.

So I headed into the kitchen/Sherlock's lab and there was something I really didn't expect.

In the middle of the rickety wooden dinning room table, which usually was occupied with an array of scientific supplies, was a small red box.

**So did you like it? I actually have this fanfiction completed just need to type is up, so it really shouldn't take ****_to_**** long before more chapters are up. But then again I do tend to get distracted with other fanficton... Would you so kindly consider reviewing, I love them so much and hold everyone dear! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
